narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuyunoinochi
|image=Sesshomaru_&_Tenseiga.png |kanji=露の命 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Tsuyunoinochi |literal english=life as evanescent as the dew |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Dan Inuzuka |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} Tsuyunoinochi (露の命,Tsuyunoinochi; "Literally Meaning; life as evanescent as the dew ") is an ancient sword belonging to Dan's ancestor who passed down his sacred blood. It was often attributed as a treasure of Konohagakure alongside other sacred weapons. Similar to Mokomoko-sama, and his Tamashī no Nenju, Dan's forefather crafted Tsuyunoinochi from a Dog Demon's body, utilizing it's fang and fur for its composition. But its true power came from its soul. By sealing its Inugami form into the blade, its fang became a sword of immense spiritual power. A level that has allowed it to be compared to the Shinigami Mask of the Uzumaki Clan. In its sealed form, Tsuyunoinochi shivers in presence of powerful unholy intention. Dan feels when powerful energies cross boundaries or intend something horrible. It also alerts him when his closest connections; Yami, and Konmei, are in danger. Tsuyunoinochi exist in two states; sealed and unsealed. Sealed, Tsuyunoinochi resembles a normal katana with a crimson and golden sheath. It's guard circular with a unique wolf design. He is able to telepathically communicate with Tsuyunoinochi, the Inugami which possesses his blade. When using his abilities, Tsuyunoinochi prefers to speak rather than appear physically. Tsuyunoinochi Spirit Usage Tsuyunoinochi's source of power stems from what lies inside. It is a sword cursed to contain Dan's Inugami, a Dog God, that is capable of utilizing powerful black magic. And by holding said sword, Dan is able to command them as if their magic was his. Tsuyunoinochi powers are widely unknown, as Dan admits that he is still figuring it out for himself. He suspects that he has accessed and mastered twenty percent of his Inugami's power. These spells of dark magic are bounded to Dan himself. Activating during times of spiritual, emotional or mental trouble. As Dan continued training and perfecting his weapon, he learned that his blade reacts to his command. Each command is followed by his Inugami's name. Due to Dan's lack of perfected mastery, there are some commands that are ignored. This is shown when Dan calls out his command and his sword remains normal. But a successful command invokes a different spell. His first command is Heel Tsuyunoinochi (,''). Heel is perhaps Dan's most basic, yet important command. By yelling Heel, Dan calls Tsuyunoinochi to his side. In this state, Tsuyunoinochi is unable to be seen or sensed by all who lack spiritual awareness. Heel increases Tsuyunoinochi's spells as it literally calls him from his seal. Without heel, Dan can only use Tsuyunoinochi's spells at a partial mastery. Causing them to be significantly weaker. Certain powers of Tsuyunoinochi are cast-able without a command. For example, its power of restoring the life of recently deceased can be done on will. However, certain conditions require him to use the Heel command. Fresh corpses can be without it. But passing hours increase it's level of requirement. Tsuyunoinochi also requires a relatively-intact body to work completely. Tsuyunoinochi does not heal or restore lost body parts. Meaning any damage sustained at time of death is continued. Restoring the dead, He is unable to restore dead whose bodies lack the essential organs to sustain life. Also ones soul must remain either on earth or in the next realm. His Inugami is capable of combating a Shinigami for possession of one's soul. This only occurs if a Shinigami summoner is nearby. The amount of people Dan is able to revive at once has yet to show a true limit, once reviving his entire squad. As a sword of immense spiritual power, Tsuyunoinochi's energy have mixed with Dan's own senses. He's developed a '''Supernatural' sense of smell and hearing. His nose can pick up on energies not of this realm. Smelling a soul within his presence. He can also pick up foul scents. The fouler the soul, the more concentrated it is. He can also hear whispers of deceased spirits if he concentrates. But lacks the ability to truly communicate or even see deceased spirits. Dan uses his supernaturally enhanced sense of smell and hearing cleverly. He can smell if a person's body is without a soul, gaining him sense of if his allies are dead or not. This mixture syncs perfectly with Tsuyunoinochi's mastery over dark arts. A dog's command calls his Inugami behind him. Becoming visible to his target and some spiritually aware people who stand around him. Tsuyunoinochi's darker purposes curses those it kills into serving eternity as a , awaiting for their masters call. Dan absorbs these dogs to power up further. A master of Tsuyunoinochi is said to be able to cut the Shinigami's body, stopping his deadly seal in its process. Tsuyunoinochi has a sense of when one summons the Shinigami and will often draw his user to it. As a dog and his mail man, Tsuyunoinochi chases the Shinigami. Tsuyunoinochi can release a dog shaped blast that returns undead or ghouls back to their world. However, Dan has little knowledge on activating it, using it only once before. Another powerful command is one Dan rarely uses as he recently achieved it. It is activated by Fetch Tsuyunoinochi. Fetch sends an Inudama into a person's body. Allowing him to literally possess them. Under his influence, they appear to be normal. However, darker thoughts plague their bodies. This is also accompanied with dog-like symptons. Barking, chasing and an irresistible urge to chase their backside....This command is countered by Release which dispels his Inugami possession. In situations where Tsuyunoinochi flies out of control, Dan's Lie Down command calms his blade. Although in occurrences of extremely powerful spiritual beings, Tsuyunoinochi has ignored Dan's call. In cases where Tsuyunoinochi is taken, Dan's command Come Tsuyunoinochi, causes his sword to fly back into his possession. In its sealed form, Dan is able to freely access Getsuga Tenshō. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Getsuga Tenshō is nothing more than Heavenly Dog Whistle channeled through a sword. Effectively combining Space-time ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. Dan's Getsuga Tenshō and Mangetsu are achieved using a single principle. The tip of Tsuyunoinochi serves as the focal point that is responsible for opening a rift in the space-time continuum upon swinging. This creates a dimensional void, or a pathway directly into Tiangou which is then shot towards his target(s). Tsuyunoinochi's attack is nothing more than two forms of a blasted portal. Anything occupying the space it touches, as long as they are within this dimension, is absorbed into Tiangou's stomach before leaving a massive trail of emptiness. As of yet, Dan can only freely access its incomplete blast; Known as, Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). Getsuga Tenshō can resemble Mangetsu, as in its fired through an orb shape as well, but it must be fired. Unlike Mangetsu which is in essence a wormhole that absorbs all that is around it. After channeling his chakra and swinging his blade, Getsuga Tenshō releases a volley of crescent shaped bladed or orbed portals. When a blasted portal makes partial contact with a target, only the part it touched is absorbed into Tiangou. Meaning they are spatially severed into two location. Sucking its contacted part into Tiangou and leaving the rest at the current location. Orbs leave a spherical hole while crescent shape resembles a bladed attack. It is a technique that cannot be stopped by normal means, as it cuts space itself. By literally absorbing all that occupies that space, the surrounding object is bifurcated, unable to reconnect. Even environmental objects contacted are inhaled by Dan's mighty blast.As they do not consume an entire target, Getsuga Tenshō is his more offensive technique. PERFECT.png|Dan fires his Getsuga Tenshō at a mountain. Creating a wormhole into Tiangou's stomach. PERFECT2.png|After disappearing, everything that occupied that space is sucked into Tiangou's stomach. A single portal will continue forward through an object or person. Spatially severing them into multiple pieces and casting those said pieces into Tiangou. He has severed those who claimed indestructible skin in half, and pierced cleanly through absolute defenses. Things that obstruct his path are sucked in as well, destroying his enemies hopes for using physical defenses. Getsuga Tenshō's blast disappears after coming into contact with a target. But it also sends the part of the person or object it touched into Tiangou alongside its sealing. Dan can manipulate the size of these bladed portals, so they can rapidly consume an entire person without cutting them into two different places. Dan's Getsuga Tenshō portals often shut when they absorbed a piece of object. Firing continuous valleys causes a target to spatially rip into different pieces, half of which are located inside Tiangou's stomach and others floating about. Dan can manipulate the size of both blasted portals. Either sending a massive portal flying at a target or a thin crescent blade that cuts his opponent in half. making it more effective against larger and more powerful opponents....Dan usually wills this portal shut. Dan has released Tsuyunoinochi in times of utter importance, often when his brother is in danger. When released, Tsuyunoinochi turns into an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for Dan's theme. The cross guard becomes a large patch of fur similar to Mokomoko-sama. In its released form, an Inugami becomes visible to all connected to Dan. Carrying out his every will. He is able to revive a larger amount of people. By opening a portal into Tiangou, he can call upon those who have failed Tiangou's test. Demonic, vicious man beast who fight for him. Tsuyunoinochi also summons spiritual dogs to consume his enemies. It is said that these dogs are actually Okuri-inu. When released, these dogs follow his every order. They are incredibly fast and can morph through physical matter. Their teeth and claws are sharp enough to rip humans to pieces in a matter of seconds. They are said to be so ferocious that no other dangerous yokai or wild animals will come close when summoned. His Okuri-inu only harm those who hold a negative intention to Dan and those he wishes to protect. Spirits who are cut down by his sword are transformed into spirit Dogs to live out their eternity at his command. Absorbing his spirit dogs into his sword and channeling it, Dan is able to use a one-time attack which reverts his blade back into its sealed form for a cool down. The attack is said to be able to create a gigantic dog spirit that consumes all in its path. Sealing it within Tsuyunoinochi, increasing its power for future use. Dan furthers his mastery by allowing his Inugami to possess his body. Doing so grants his Inugami sense any foreign influences or anything wrong with his body. It also forms as a defense against techniques which possess his person. Inugami are able to fend off other spiritual demons and beings. With his presence, Dan can fend off the Shinigami. After forming the connection between Tiangou and Tsuyunoinochi, Dan's blade acquired a new technique, known simply as Mangetsu. *'Mangetsu' (満月,Mangetsu) is its full form. An orb that resembles Yakigakure's full moon. Although Dan can fire Getsuga Tenshō as an orb, Mangetsu is significantly larger. And unlike Getsuga Tenshō, this orb uses his chakra as a suction force, absorbing all that surrounds him. A wormhole of sorts. Also, instead of severing his enemies, it is used to transport targets and objects into Tiangou as a whole. Its shape increases Mangetsu's size. Amplifying its purpose. More for defense, it's large size allows him to teleport extremely dangerous targets into Tiangou. Entire mountains have been consumed by this blades unique power. And alongside Takenshi's earth release, they transformed a mountainous land into one perfect for a village. He has absorbed attacks that are simply catastrophic, transforming a hellish situation into a serene sky. 703929-68_493_68_iy493_009.jpg|Dan's completed Mangetsu consuming an entire mountain. Maybe2.png|Its powerful suction strong enough to easily rip earth apart and destroy forest. Dimnsional_void.png|The dimension voids exit which leads to the infinite darkness that is Tiangou's stomach. The wormhole slowly absorbing anything that comes nearby. *'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō'(最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) is Tsuyunoinochi's strongest blast.... The scabbard of Tsuyunoinochi, like its blade, is able to erect a barrier... Similar to Mokomoko-sama, Tsuyunoinochi is connected to Dan's life-force and spirit. Tsuyunoinochi also allows Dan to summon Inudama (犬玉,Inudama), small spiritual dog-like creatures who are said to be puppy spirits. They are summoned to consume meat and bone as well as possess people. Transforming them into wild creatures for Dan to control. Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)